Considerable existing research supports the notion that the first few years of a child's life are important to their long term cognitive and emotional development. Children's cognitive development during this time frame, especially around language and reciprocal communication, has a profound impact on later ability to succeed in school. Likewise, emotional development during this key developmental period is critical in developing attachment, positive social skills, executive function as well as improving school readiness and reducing behavior problems later on. This proposal aims to test the hypothesis that a series of pragmatic, actionable, evidence-based and cost- effective caregiver behaviors can improve the cognitive and emotional development of children aged 0-3 years. This age is chosen because it represents a critical period of brain development